


On Duty

by funfan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The German National Team is together again and two close friend are united.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here. I had a rather tiring and stressful day and I needed something like this. I've come up with this little work, I hope you will like it. Anyways, please share with us what you think of it, feedback is always appreciated. :-)

Marco shook his head disbelievingly as he read the text message he had received only a few seconds ago. He didn’t have to look at the name of the sender to know who had written it. The one-word long question spoke for itself.

_Bedroom?_

He snickered and stood up, saying good night to his teammates who all shot him a knowing look. They didn’t need to be a genius to figure out the reason behind his retirement right after another chair had become free a moment earlier. Marco didn’t care about the reaction he got. It wasn’t a secret that some of the national team’s players found relieve from stress in each other’s arms. Actually, no one was better than the others. Honestly, Marco couldn’t think of a colleague of his who hadn’t had his own experience.

He climbed the stairs leading to their rooms and entered his room, smiling, already stepping out of his shoes. Truth to be told, he was eager to crawl under the covers as soon as possible and feel the familiar warmth around him. And maybe _in_ him, depending on how things would evolve.

“You are not true of your nickname, Woody. I thought you would be faster.” Mario beamed at him from the huge king size bed, only in his briefs. “I just hope your _wood_ will be more eager.”

“Please, no puns, Sunny.” Marco waved annoyed. “Especially not bad ones.”

“Maybe you should make me shut up, then.” Mario looked at him teasingly, blinking tantalizingly.

Marco was up for the challenge. He stepped out of his shoes and unlaced his training trousers. He closed the difference between them with three strides. Mario was kneeling on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed, waiting impatiently for Marco’s ministration. The blonde chuckled, but he bent down and pressed their lips together.

It was hard to define what he felt when he was with Mario. It was more than casual sex. He felt the younger one’s love and affection, and yet, there were no responsibilities. They slept together and then woke up the next day as friends. They never wanted more than that, they knew they couldn’t get more than that and they were satisfied with the current set-up.

Mario answered his kiss lazily, moving his lips patiently over the older one’s lips and then he wandered lower, towards his chin.

“Bah!” Mario pulled back and Marco looked at him bewildered. “I forgot that you’re a grown man now.” Mario explained, but Marco still didn’t get it. “Your beard.” Mario snapped annoyed. “It gets in the way.”

“Well, sorry!” Marco laughed. “Next time I will consult my stylist, then.”

“You better.” Mario smiled. “In fact, I think I should check immediately if you have grown hair on other parts of your body, too.”

He quickly licked over Marco’s sensitive neck, only out of habit, not because he enjoyed the way Marco’s beard scratched his tongue. He then got down on all fours with a swift kicking back and pulled down the blonde’s trousers. He had been right; Marco was ready for him down below. His shaft reached forward towards Mario’s sweet and warm cavern.

“Are you going to do something or are you just sightseeing?” Marco asked impatiently.

“I just wanted to say hello to an old friend. We haven’t seen each other for a long time.”

“And I will find another companion for him if you keep–” The rest of his sentence was drowned by his helpless moan.

Mario put his lips around the head of his cock and slid down on it smoothly, hitting the hilt with his nose. Marco cried out numerous times in pleasure. He wasn’t going to admit this to Mario, but it wasn’t just him that he hadn’t seen for some time now. He hadn’t slept with anyone for a few weeks now, mainly because he was sparing himself for this occasion. He knew that his patience and temperance would pay off during Mario’s sweet ministration. But, living it made him worry that maybe he was just too hungry.

“Oh, no!” Mario snapped after he pulled back. Marco’s legs were like jelly and he was just two strokes away from his orgasm. “What a useless prick!” Mario snapped again and he slapped Marco’s throbbing manhood forcefully. The blonde’s dick gave way and then bounced back, hitting his flat abdomen.

“Oh, god, Marco.” Mario stuttered. “I’m so sorry, I’ve got carried away.”

“Do it again.” Marco hissed, his eyes closed in pure bliss.

“What?” Mario asked back incredulously.

“Hit it again.” Marco grabbed Mario’s hand and brought it just over his shaft.

“Okay.” Mario hesitated but then he gave a slight smack to Marco’s dick.

“Harder.” Marco demanded in a hoarse voice and it almost made Mario moan in pleasure. To see his friend so aroused and needy was exciting.

Soon, he found the optimal strength and rhythm of his slaps and the sharp sound echoed in the room along with Marco’s moans. He panted heavier after every contact and he thrust his hips forward, looking for more friction and Mario found it pathetic and flattering at the same time.

“Fuck!” Marco cried out as he shot his load mid-motion.

The hot white proof of his climax flew through the air, jets landing all over Mario’s chest and the sheets. He grabbed the younger one’s hair, to have something to hold onto. Otherwise he would have just fallen on the floor. Mario waited until the spasms of his orgasm subsided only then he pouted.

“And now what I’m supposed to do?”

“Don’t worry, there’s a lot more where this came from.” Marco chuckled and he pushed Mario.

The brunette lay down on the bed and Marco pulled down his boxers in a swift move. He rolled him around and buried his face between his butt cheeks.

“I see you’re not wasting any time.” Mario noted as he felt Marco’s tongue pushing against his puckered entrance. The skilled organ massaged his tight muscles and he slowly gave up his resistance and opened up for the blonde. And then, Marco pushed inside with his wet tongue.

“God!” Mario cried out spasmodically.

“Oh, you haven’t felt anything yet.” Marco mumbled.

He kneaded the younger one’s butt cheeks and spread them wider, to find better access. He tilted his head back and placed his chin over Mario’s hole. And he moved.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Mario whined as Marco’s beard rubbed against his sweet core. “Don’t stop!”

“I’m not planning to.” Marco snickered and doubled his efforts, pushing a finger inside Mario’s tight hole. He pushed deeper, until his digit was completely buried in the brunette’s core. He then started to tickle his sweet spot and it sent electric jolts all over Mario’s body.

“God, Marco! Take me!”

“Patience, Sunny.” Marco hushed him. He pulled back and got up. Mario groaned at the loss of the contact and followed Marco with his gaze.

The blonde walked to his suitcase and started rummaging in it. He found what he had been looking for. He tossed the bottle of lube and condoms on the bed. But there was something else in his hand now that Mario had not expected and he was a bit afraid.

“What’s that?”

“You don’t have to do it.” Marco smiled at him reassuringly. “I just thought you would like it.”

“Go on.” Mario nodded. Marco was very mistaken if he thought this was the first time he would have a dildo in his ass, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. They weren’t a couple after all who had to share all their secrets with the other one.

“Okay.” Marco nodded, lubing up the plastic and bringing it to Mario’s rosebud. “Just tell me when it gets too much.”

“Thrust it up me finally!” Mario cried out and Marco obeyed him.

Mario winced as the head of the dildo slowly pushed through his tight hole but the stretching and burning pain soon faded and after a few seconds he could only feel pleasure. This dildo was a bit better than the ones he had used earlier but he didn’t mind it at all. He was filled completely and Marco still kept pushing the dildo in him until it hit his prostate.

“Ready?” Marco asked, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

“For what?” Mario asked back, but he was answered with a vibration in his ass, stimulating his prostate until he saw stars all around himself. “God!” He moaned.

“You didn’t know?” Marco said amused. “I guess I’m full of surprises, then.”

“Marco, this feels wonderful!” Mario whined, writhing like a total mess, meeting the vibrations with his hips.

“Turn around.” Marco ordered and Mario complied unwillingly.

But, the blonde knew what he was doing because the movement buried the dildo even deeper in him and his dick was twitching and aching, looking for release.

“Whose prick is useless?” Marco mocked him, inspecting the head of Mario’s dick, sticky with pre-cum.

“Take it in your mouth.” Mario hissed through gritted teeth.

The next second, Marco swallowed him down balls-deep, the tip of Mario’s dick hitting the back of his throat. He breathed on the brunette’s manhood and brought Mario over the edge. His semen spurted down his throat but Marco didn’t choke at all, what amused Mario even though it shouldn’t have. Marco had always been so damn good at giving blow jobs. Or hand jobs. Or taking him. All in all, Marco was his best lover in the national team. And Mario was eager to retest his abilities in the upcoming days.

“Is everything fine?” Marco asked, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out of Mario.

“Uhum.” Mario nodded.

“Good.” Marco gave him a peck and then he walked to the bathroom, coming back with a towel. He cleaned up the brunette and then threw the towel in the corner. He lay down next to his friend and embraced him from below.

“Marco?” Mario mumbled, on the edge of sleep.

“Yeah?”

“I was wrong. Your beard doesn’t get in the way.”

“Good night, Mario!” Marco laughed as he placed another kiss on Mario’s back.


End file.
